


Morning Drawing

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Hand Job, M/M, Morning Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Thor wakes up to Steve drawing him





	Morning Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks to @Hotforcaptaincold who helped me figure out a prompt for this pairing :)

Thor murmured softly as he turned onto his side, puffing out a breath when a strand of his hair flopped over his face. Thor’s keen hearing caught the sound of a light chuckle that had him smiling and crack open one of his eyes.

Steve was curled up on a chair next to the bed, knees pulling up to his chest to prop up his sketchbook while he ran the charcoal over the paper.

“Hi.” Steve smiled when he caught sight of Thor awake.

“Morning love, why are you so far?” Thor reached out trying not to pout while Steve smiled fondly.

“First light is the best time to draw and well… I can’t help but draw you sometimes. Your so…” Steve trailed off, cheeks bright red as he ducked his head not making eye contact with the Norse God.

“Keep speaking like that my Captain and I will not be held responsible for my next actions.” Thor warned, heart quickening in pace at the obvious love Steve had for him.

“You’re lucky I was basically done.” Steve scolded lightly as he laced his fingers with Thor and relished in the easy way Thor yanked him onto their bed so he was straddling the God.

“Yes I am very lucky indeed.” Thor leaned up to nip at Steve’s right nipple making the other blond groan as his hands came up to thread through the God’s long hair.

“I think I’m the lucky one here.” Steve teased as he ground down on the obvious bulge that was forming under his own crotch.

“We are both blessed.” Thor conceded and captured Steve’s mouth in a kiss, a large hand moving down to cup the front of Steve’s sleep pants groping the half hard cock that was hidden there.

“Very much so.” Steve agreed as his hips bucked up into Thor’s warm hand with a stifled groan. Steve gently arched his back when Thor’s other hand slipped past the waistband to slide between his firm ass cheeks to feeling how wet and loose the blond was from the previous night.

Steve groaned as Thor easily pushed two of his thick fingers into him with no warning. Thor couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face at the sight of Steve’s face going slack with pleasure. Thor pumped his fingers in and out of Steve not wanting to waste time as his own cock throbbed with need as he felt the tight warmth of Steve that gripped his fingers.

“Thor, please.” Steve refused to whimper, but that was what it sounded like to his own ears as he leaned forward to desperately kiss the other blond as the Prince’s fingers brushed over his prostate teasingly.

“Of course love.” Thor kissed down Steve’s neck while his hands tugged Steve’s pants off completely while the sheet that was pooled around his waist moved to reveal his cock that was standing tall as it rubbed against Steve’s toned rear end.

Steve balanced himself on Thor’s muscular chest as he raised his hips up while Thor took himself in hand making it easier for Steve to sink down on him. The two blonds groaned loudly, thankfully their room was soundproofed so they didn’t need to be worried about being overheard.

“Thor!” Steve bowed his head forward as he worked his hips, feeling the God’s cock move within him in a way that had his mind hazing over as pleasure overtook all his senses.

“I’m right here Steve my love.” Thor crooned as he held onto Steve’s ass, encouraging his lover to move at his own pace. Steve pressed back into those large hands with a moan of pleasure at how easily Thor could manhandle him and make him feel small again.

Steve started to bounce up and down on the Prince’s cock, thighs tensing and straining as he rode Thor like a man on a mission. Thor watched amazed at the sight of Steve riding him, his body arching and mouth dropping open and a flush covering his face while his eyes glazed over.

This was the sight that should be immortalized forever Thor decided as he wrapped his fingers around Steve’s leaking erection letting Steve fuck into his fist with his own movements. Steve gasped at the strong touch and started to ride Thor more desperately as he started to loose control of his own movements.

“Let yourself go love, I’m right here.” Thor promised as he powerfully thrusted up into Steve loving that his lover could take his full strength. Steve let out a scream of pleasure as he came hard, clenching down tightly around Thor’s cock milking the God’s orgasm out of him. Thor leaned up to kiss Steve as they both enjoyed their orgasms after their kiss was broken Thor rolled them onto their sides and happily spooned him form behind still buried deep inside of the other blond. Steve absently drew patterns on Thor’s strong forearm that was wrapped around his torso protectively while the God nuzzled his neck.


End file.
